Currently existing pumps which use a fluid to pump another fluid are known as ejectors or jetpumps. These pumping devices work on the principle of entrainment whereby a motive fluid is injected through a venturi creating a vacuum which draws in a secondary fluid--(fluid which is to be actually pumped), which is entrained with the motive fluid. Both fluids then are carried downstream for use. The disadvantages of such devices is the pressure limit which they may achieve in the secondary fluid to be pumped, which is approximately 125 psi as well as the relatively low pumping volume capacities of the ejector units.
A new pump has been developed which uses a motive fluid and a secondary fluid to be pumped, which overcomes the limitations earlier mentioned.